


Walking In The Air

by d_dormant



Category: Maleficent (Disney Movies)
Genre: Canon-Typical Violence, Eventual Fluff, F/M, Fluff and Angst, Flying, Friendship, Friendship/Love, How Do I Tag, Hurt/Comfort, Injury, Mythical Beings & Creatures, POV Alternating, POV First Person, Shapeshifting
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-16
Updated: 2020-06-16
Packaged: 2021-03-03 19:27:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 9,510
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24760774
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/d_dormant/pseuds/d_dormant
Summary: "Госпожа, вы можете обратить меня в любого животного. Я уже был волом и был волком, значит, вы способны сделать меня крупным зверем. Например, грифоном... Вы знаете, как выглядят грифоны? У них мощные орлиные крылья, очень сильные, и крепкое львиное тело. Широкая спина...".//"Mistress, you can turn me into any animal. I've been a bull and a wolf already, so you can make me a big beast. Like a griffin... You know what griffins look like, don't you? They have powerful eagle wings, very strong, and a sturdy lion body. A broad back... ".
Relationships: Diaval & Maleficent (Disney), Diaval/Maleficent (Disney)
Comments: 1
Kudos: 8





	Walking In The Air

**Author's Note:**

> Hi! Thanks for clicking here!  
> This work is a bit old and had been published on my Ficbook page long ago, but I've been thinking of putting it here too, just in case someone, like me, likes reading stuff in different languages with a translator. So I hope you'll enjoy it! 
> 
> obligatory "sorry for my bad english"

Вечера на Топях редко отмечались чем-то действительно интересным. Если мне не было поручено слетать в замок на разведку, или, что случалось чуть чаще, Аврору не старались снова убить её три курицы-няньки, тяжелые трудовые будни заканчивались нашим с Малефисентой совместным разглядыванием неба, когда каждый сидел, считай, неподвижно и думал о своём. Иногда я был в обличии ворона и усаживался на высокие ветки поодаль от волшебницы, иногда мне доставалась участь оставаться в человеческой личине, и тогда эта длинная неудобная тушка располагалась рядом с её толстыми ветками в самой, насколько это возможно, удобной позе. Обычно игнорирование госпожой моей естественной нужды вернуться к своему настоящему виду подразумевало, что я должен ещё и что-то говорить: право, было весьма лестно знать, что ей иногда всё же интересна моя компания.

Поэтому сегодня я трепался вволю — тем более что перед нашим искушенным взглядом в который раз развернулась увлекательнейшая постановка, в которой принимали участие все — клянусь, буквально все — вороны в округе. Как и каждый летний день на закате, несколько больших вороньих семей собирались вместе полетать и поиграть с разными предметами, как это любят старые добрые вороны. Меня в их числе, разумеется, не было, и мне бы следовало винить в этом свою сударыню — в конце концов, меня начали сторониться сородичи именно из-за опасной дружбы, которую я с ней завел. Я внезапно стал угрозой для своих когда-то хороших друзей. Но это был разговор на другой раз, а сейчас я только плевался желчью и услаждал свою единственную слушательницу саркастическими комментариями каждый раз, когда молодняк сражался за орех или камушек, называл их выкупанными в дёгте утками и всячески выражал своё изначальное нежелание присоединиться к семейному единению. Мне воистину было хорошо и здесь — сгибаться в вопросительный знак, пока Малефисента, глухая к моим словесным распинаниям, немигающим взором окидывала крылатых созданий, тоже в каком-то смысле здорово, вопрос времени и привычки. Жалел ли я глубоко в сердце, что я здесь, с ней, а не там?.. Вообще-то, да. Немного жалел.

Горькое пустозвонство всё ещё лилось из моего рта, будто меня тошнило им, когда вороны начали посылать клич. Он отличался от предложений порезвиться, криков о своем присутствии — в такой стае надобно напоминать о себе — и просто радостных карканий: это было предупреждение. Некоторые из стариков озабоченно витали кругами, оповещая остальных. Судя по всему, надвигался хищник. Сокол? Орёл? Беспокойство, хоть нас и разводила пропасть, передалось и мне. Я приподнялся и подошел ближе к краю в глупой попытке расслышать лучше, убедиться в своих догадках. Так точно, орёл — тут я оказался прав. Было что-то ещё. Они… ворон? Они сказали «ворон»? Фразы повторились вновь — но что в них было? Надо было помочь ворону спастись от орла? Или его уже… того?

Госпожа молчаливо взглянула на меня, совсем чуточку поведя бровью.

— Там орёл приближается, должно быть, уже с добычей. А жаль — вон, от Мортимера уже года два смертью пахнет, — я удовлетворил её неозвученную заинтересованность.

Старина Мортимер не заслужил к себе такого отношения — хотя бы потому, что был младше меня — но не хотелось признаваться, что я мало разобрал значение второй части подслушанного сообщения. Малефисенту такое развитие событий не тронуло ни разу. На секунду расцветшее любопытство снова завяло. Я бессильно глядел, как братья улетали прочь, хлопая крыльями в сторону запада, видать, не горя желанием попасться на пути зоркому убийце, и ждал продолжения.

Вскоре и я почувствовал его нахождение в лазури эмпирея, и вот гордая шишка явилась миру, паря своими махинами в атласной небесной вышине. Темная мощная фигура сосредоточенно и величественно, как дромон, плыла почти туда же, что и мои ретировавшиеся гуси-родственники, но чуть севернее, растопыренные перья и острый клюв блестели в свете догорающего солнца. Он вселял страх и злость. Он здесь не жил. Эта территория ему не принадлежала, ему нечего было ошиваться здесь.

Видимо, воронёнок прямо за его спиной разделял моё мнение и мои чувства. Крохотный ворон — крохотный, потому что, бесспорно, помладше многих из нас, и особенно по сравнению с этим летящим носатым арбалетом- махал крылышками позади. Лапы сцеплены, корпус наклонен — готовится атаковать. Защищает свое жилище, лето ведь — птенцы наверняка едва появились, нужно охранять потомство от всех, кто даже теоретически может навредить птенчикам, даже если те просто летели по своим делам. Я как человек не одобрял его опрометчивость, а как птица полностью поддерживал маленького задиру.

— О, смотрите, госпожа — пёс за повозкой гонится, — я объявил фее. Та, знать, только ныне обратившая внимание на действие, сощурила глаза, пытаясь понять мою хромую метафору. — Хочет поймать её, но не знает, что будет делать, если сумеет.

Мой храбрый соплеменник был уже совсем рядом с орлиным — он вполне мог потянуть его за хвост или больно кольнуть в бок, и был бы не первым, кто решится это. Роль верхушки пищевой цепи в поднебесной имела свою цену — одно присутствие этой большой персоны действовала на нервы всех, кому не повезло с размером и качеством жизни, и те, как приставучая мошкара, таскались вокруг, успешно портя существование. У нападающего были все шансы отвлечь ястребиного от его ястребиных дел метким попаданием по филейному месту. А потом…

Вороны не смеются сами по себе. Они могут повторить звук человеческого смеха, если научат, но собственного пока не придумали. И как же прекрасно иногда быть человеком, как можно сжать воздух ребрами так, что он по каплям, по порциям выпрыгивает наружу, как греет горло тёплая смешинка, и как можно до слез и искр из глаз насмеяться…

— Не знала, что ты астматик, — я вспомнил о покоящейся Малефисенте позади, но не спешил оборачиваться — лицо еще пылало красным от хохота, который снова просился наружу, стоило мне глянуть на картину еще раз. Её голос звучал так, как у людей, считающих себя всезнающими и вдруг сталкивающихся с информацией, непонятной им.

— Вы видите?.. их? — задыхаясь, крикнул я, бездумно тыкая в небо, — Видите этого умника?

Ворон, сложив крылья, разместился на спине орла и преспокойно летел вперёд, очевидно весьма гордый собой. Могу поклясться, этот идиот еще и мигнул мне с высоты. Вот что случилось. Ястреб и пером не повел — пилотировал дальше, как будто его и не эксплуатировали, как ездовую собаку.

Смех, кстати, ещё и довольно заразительная штука, даже если вы потерявшая радость жизни мраморная стражница болот. Фея теперь, раз я отошел, сидела чуть далее, но даже так я углядел теплящийся огонек веселья в её живых очах. Она хмыкнула.

Я снова взглянул вверх, высматривая эту двинутую парочку. Никто из них не сменил своего положения, и счастливый безбилетник поплыл восвояси. Я утёр ладонями глаза, в которых уже действительно собирались слёзы. Ехать на чертовой спине… Как бесплатный ускоренный тур по местности, полет за чужой счёт…

Полёт за чужой счёт…

Гогот, булькающий в груди секунды назад, замер, сжался, застрял в гортани. Я будто протрезвел. Маленькая чёрная точка на орлиных крыльях… я неловко разогнул ноги и начал отряхиваться. Под куполом поспешно темнело, первые звёздочки, те, по которым легче всего ориентироваться в полёте ночью, уже подмигивали со своих недосягаемых вершин. Почему я не додумался раньше? Почему я не додумался раньше?

— Госпожа, — я направлялся к ней, откашлявшись, чтобы проглотить остатки смешка и чтобы голос понизился, стал серьёзнее. С наступлением темноты на и без того мрачную фигуру моей хозяйки падала тень от переплетающихся веток, словно огромный паук сел на щеку и глаза. Она склонила голову, и он отполз — мне снова было видно её спокойное, чуть тронутое удивлением лицо — воистину, вёл я себя весьма беспорядочно. — Госпожа, как насчет того, чтобы отправиться спать?

— Два полета в город и четыре часа отдыха так вымотали тебя, ворон? — спросила она строго. Стало не по себе, будто я делал что-то не так, но всё-таки надлежало выспаться для того, чтобы завтра исполнить то, что задумал. У меня не было никаких убедительных аргументов в пользу своей неожиданной инициативы, кроме того, что она и сама обычно ложилась в такой час или чуть позже, поэтому я молчал. — Ещё очень рано, даже сумерки не вступили в полную силу. У нас ещё есть дела — нужно проверить деревья в этой части леса.

О да, волшебно. Неудивительно, что между подшучиваниями над тремя феями, посыланиями меня в замок и разглядыванием неба ей за весь этот день не хватило времени заняться делом. Однако, моё, как кажется, вполне справедливое замечание так и не покинуло пределов черепушки — всё же мне не хотелось превратиться в пса или червя. Фея, одним плавным движением встав с места, служившего ей сиденьем, схватила посох и махнула кистью, наполняя остывающий вечерний воздух магией. Знакомая боль в мышцах, секундная перестройка костей, к которой, вероятно, никогда не привыкнешь, возвращающееся отличное зрение, будто глаза только сейчас вспомнили, как работать правильно — и мне оставалось только каркать вслед величественно ступающей прочь королеве.

Следующие… определенно долгие часы проходили так: я поспевал за спиной Малефисенты, размышляя о завтрашнем дне и пытаясь продумать свой план как можно лучше, несмотря на то, что на такое наверняка требовались мозги не вороньи, а всё-таки человеческие — проснуться пораньше, прежде чем мне дадут какое-либо задание, сразу заявить Малефисенте о моём предложении, убедиться, что никто ничего не заметит — и тормозил каждые несколько минут, чудом не врезавшись в свою спутницу, потому что она останавливалась восстанавливать кору, возвращать ветки на их прежнее место и помогать растительности всем, чем могла. Когда мы добрались-таки до места, где проводили каждую ночь, я уже валился от усталости. Ночлег утопал во тьме, звезды нещадно усыпали небосвод, от теплого дерева пахло смолой. Я лениво попрыгал по дальним верхушкам кроны, пока она переодевалась в ночную сорочку и готовилась ко сну — я слышал, как она бормочет что-то про себя и расчесывает волосы — а затем, когда всё необходимое было сделано, наконец, встретился со своим гнездом на одной из толстых верхних веток над её головой. Глянул вниз — моя леди укладывалась на своём ложе — и пожелал доброго сна — для неё это звучало как низкое мягкое карканье.

— И тебе, Диаваль, — ответили мне устало.

И я устроился, подложив когти под туловище и клюв под крыло, и мозг мой вырубился чуть раньше того, как я удостоверился в чёткости своего предстоящего действия.

Пробуждение было стремительным — позднее утро разлеглось повсюду, солнце уже устраивалось на голубеющих небесах, окруженное кучерявой розовой ватой, било по листьям и светило мне прямо в лицо, и я вскочил, уверенный, что уже опоздал. С другой стороны, я встал сам, меня не разбудила с недовольной миной на лице госпожа, а значит, ещё не всё было потеряно, и у меня ещё был шанс осчастливить её. Вскоре оказалось, что мне вообще не о чем переживать — колдунья так и не вылезла из своей громадной колыбели и, похоже, даже не планировала. Но утро уже перекатывалось в день, солнце стремилось сесть на свой трон в точке зенита, земля нагревалась и нагревала воздух, и если не приступить к делу прямо сейчас, уйдёт слишком много времени. Пришлось действовать.

Я каркнул, стараясь не быть слишком громким. Сработало мало. Я каркнул ещё и ещё. На четвертый раз, который для неё наверняка был уже погромче — в конце концов, я уже практически сел ей на рога. Она открыла глаза, и я бы даже порадовался, что стал первым, что она увидит за сегодня, если бы меня в ту же секунду не скинули. Что ж, она имела полное право распоряжаться своими рогами так, как хотела, тут не поспоришь.

Приземлившийся на землю зад был уже человеческим.

— Это было необязательно! — отозвался я. Потрясающе, теперь у меня болел бок.

— Как и твой утренний беспредел, глупая сорока, — отрезала колдунья. Я не нашел в себе сил по-настоящему обидеться на гнусное сравнение с птицей, которая даже не похожа на ворона. — Надеюсь, коттедж фей в огне, или чудовище сорвалось с обрыва, иначе тебе не сдобровать.

Это было вполне возможно, кстати. Король Стефан ещё давно, до того, как безумие подкралось к нему, показал себя как полного идиота, поручив свою единственную дочь этим трём тупицам, не знающим ничего ни о готовке еды, ни о правильном обучении ребёнка, ни о чём-либо ещё, что могло бы хоть как-то обеспечить принцессе безопасность и хотя бы относительно счастливое детство. Малефисенте нравилось говорить, что они угробят чудовище намного раньше, чем заклятие свершится, и я не знал, что было ужаснее — то, что хозяйка так умело притворялась бездушной или реальная вероятность такого исхода.

— Нет, госпожа, всё в порядке. Просто иначе потом вы наверняка не сможете уснуть ночью.

Она нахмурилась. Не то чтобы это и правда случалось. Ночи часто проходили неважно вне зависимости от того, в котором часу она отходила ко сну — иногда это были кошмары, иногда ещё и боль в спине, иногда к ней просто не приходил сон, и тогда приходилось упускать прекрасную ночь отдыха и мне, поскольку ей нужна была компания в ночных прогулках по лесу. Она не всегда замечала меня — если это случалось, я просто сидел на её предплечье, скрывая легкую дремоту и прислушиваюсь к шелестящему по земле подолу ее платья, иногда я так и оставался незамеченным и просто бесшумно летел позади, приглядывая за ней. Ей наверняка век не сдались мои приглядывания, она и сама могла справиться с тремя дюжинами солдатов, но мне так было спокойнее, — К тому же, — я начал и тут же окончил. Мысль казалась такой грандиозной, моё предвкушение не вмещалось в клетки из звуков и словечек, придуманных людьми, но всё равно не унывало и просилось наружу, — к тому же, у меня появился чудный замысел для нашего сегодняшнего времяпровождения.

Я сглотнул. Не рассмеется ли она над моей смелостью? Не начнет ли выпытывать подробности до поры до времени?

— В прошлый раз твоей лучшей задумкой было запускание камней в озеро, Диаваль, — напомнила она с чем-то, напоминающим усмешку, — В итоге мне было до смерти скучно, а ты полдня жаловался, что я выиграла незаслуженно.

Моя гордость не могла вынести этого снова.

— И я всё ещё настаиваю на своём! Вы использовали магию! — мы впились друг в друга взглядом, и, как бы это ни было славно и будоражаще, я почувствовал себя неудобно. Это был разговор на другой раз. — Я уверяю вас, в этот раз вам приглянется мое предложение. Я уверен в этом, — судя по лицу моей собеседницы, моя трескотня не оказывала должного эффекта. — Но вначале, прежде чем я скажу, в чем оно заключается — не угодно ли вам подкрепиться? Нам понадобится много энергии.

Вот на этих словах к ней всё-таки вернулась жизнь. Я знал, что Малефисента не любит сюрпризов, но если выдать карты сейчас, принятие пищи оказалось бы забыто.

Завтрак проходил на ближайшей поляне, под светом медленно поднимающегося светила — пожалуй, у нас было достаточно времени, может, если мы поторопимся, даже успеем до того, как солнце окончательно встанет. Я быстро набрал ягод, орехов и грибов, каких только нашёл, и рыбу — это заняло какое-то время, но Малефисента волшебством поддержала огонь, и жареное мясо придало ещё больше сил. Когда она впервые так сделала, я только недавно служил при ней, и концепция поедания в каком-либо отличном от сырого виде меня пугала; я решил, что она испортила весь завтрак. Но пламя творило чудеса — мясо стало намного сочнее, вкуснее и оставляло приятное ощущение в желудке, а не просто утоленный голод, поэтому пришлось принять и эту людскую привычку.

В какой-то момент мы встретились взглядами, и стало ясно, что держать тайну дольше будет неправильно.

— Миледи, у меня идея…

— Ты уже говорил, — отсекла она мой и без того растянутый донельзя пролог.

— Да… точно, — я выдохнул, — Госпожа, вчера мы следили за птицами, и, вы помните ворона, летящего на орле? — я смотрел в упор, хотя это было невыносимо; она молчала, видимо, давая знак продолжать. Я не сдержался — выдохнул снова, — Госпожа, вы можете обратить меня в любого животного. Я уже был волом и был волком, значит, вы способны сделать меня крупным зверем. — Малефисента встала и выпрямилась — теперь она возвышалась надо мной, и я зрел на неё снизу вверх, прося всевышних не сбить меня с мысли. — Например, грифоном… Вы знаете, как выглядят грифоны? У них мощные орлиные крылья, очень сильные, и крепкое львиное тело. Широкая спина… — в меня впились взглядом. Лик волшебницы едва сохранял свою мраморную бесстрастность, которая так часто делала её похожей на статую, лунная, и без того очевидная бледность её лика и вовсе потеряла все краски, оставив только горящие глаза — кольца, переливающиеся от голубого через зеленый к желтому, почти коричневому, как будто целый мир отражался в них разом. Всё её лицо покинула жизнь, кроме этих радужных глаз — вся её энергия вложилась в них и направилась на меня. Она уже догадалась, я знал, что она уже догадалась. -…Я хочу, чтобы вы на мне полетали.

Она выдохнула глубоко и медленно и протянула ко мне руки. Я думал отстраниться, мне внезапно стало страшно, но она лишь взяла в ладони моё лицо. Её пальцы были холодными, а я чувствовал, что уже за что-то горю в аду.

— Умная птица… — проговорила она так тихо и так мягко, что у меня перехватило дыхание. Её лицо стало ещё ближе, она выглядела потерявшей рассудок. Одна её ладонь осталась на моей щеке, а вторая зарылась в волосы. — Умная, умная птица…

Она не оборвала гробового молчания всё оставшееся время, пока мы шли ближе к обрыву, с которого удобнее всего было слететь — она не превратила меня заранее, и хоть это немного пугало — в конце концов, ипостась грифона всё ещё была мне ранее неведома, и нельзя было привыкнуть к ней до того, как дойдёт до дела, — я не смел молвить ни слова. Малефисента наверняка сейчас была в своих мыслях. Мы оба ступали как-то тяжело, как будто собирались не в полёт, а на смертную казнь, я мучительно хотел деть куда-нибудь руки. И вот открылась скала — купающаяся в золоте звезды, она блестела изумрудом травы и драгоценными камнями рассыпанных цветов. Небо голубело, намного светлее, чем я ожидал его увидеть. Облака, подсвеченные румянцем, на первый взгляд не двигались с места, но, приглядевшись, можно было увидеть, как они неспешно проплывают, словно в киселе. Солнце светило над нашими головами, уже не оранжевое, как на рассвете, а желтеющее. Воздух ещё не потерял свежести, дышалось спокойно, точнее, настолько спокойно, насколько возможно. Всё загоралось под лучами начинающегося дня.

Мы повернулись как-то синхронно, и только тогда я заметил — она волнуется не меньше моего. Глаза бегали, сжатые кулаки приклеились к бокам, что вместе никак не сходилось с привычным образом. Наконец, напряжения стало слишком много на нас двоих.

— Что ж, — слова эти вырвались со смешком, больше походившим на всхлип, чем как попытка подбодрить свою попутчицу. Та тут же выпрямила плечи. Наши лица встретились, — Всё будет лучше некуда, — верила она в это или нет, мне надо было заверить её. Этого оказалось достаточно — та кивнула, и впервые за день тень улыбки подкралась к её губам. — Просто превратите меня в большого крылатого разумного грифона, и я покажу вам, что не вру, когда говорю, что хорошо маневрирую.

Ощущения были похожи на те, что были, когда я стал волом — та же тяжесть в области плеч, голова однозначно потяжелела, так же непривычно болтался позади длинный хвост-верёвка, и ноги держали на земле очень крепко. Но я всё ещё чувствовал мощный клюв, как тогда, когда находился в своём истинном обличии, чувствовал перья, покрывающие всю переднюю часть, чувствовал, что вижу в разы, разы лучше, чем буквально мгновение назад, и, самое главное — я чувствовал крылья. Большие, тяжёлые, я даже не сразу понял, лежат ли они ещё в сложенном виде или уже раскрыты. Я сделал пару шагов по кругу, проверял выносливость конечностей, пытался сориентироваться. Ощущения были, мягко сказать, странными. Крылья всё ещё росли из лопаток, но лапы оставались свободными — и вообще, для начала, у меня были лапы — я был и зверем, и птицей одновременно.

Я остановился прямо перед Малефисентой. Я всё ещё не совсем понимал, как выглядел, кроме того, что всё ещё, как и всегда, был чёрного цвета, но, судя по всему, вполне прилично. Она обошла меня со стороны и провела рукой по затылку, за ухом? — оказывается, они у них снаружи? — немного по шее. По крыльям. Они были намного, о, намного крупнее моих собственных — даже сложенные, спускающиеся вниз по обеим бокам, они были ростом с женщину. Её осторожные пальцы очертили мои лопатки и спустилась ниже, вдоль передних крыльев. Вероятно, её это завораживало — что ж, а меня завораживали её прикосновения, но нам нельзя было простоять так весь день, даже если и хотелось. Я чуть обернулся и опустился, давая Малефисенте забраться на меня. Когда она уселась поудобнее, я раскрыл крылья с громким шумом. Он звучал, как настоящая музыка.

И даже тогда Малефисента не молвила ни слова. Я начал с того же, что пять минут назад.

— Что ж?

Я говорил, как человек. Я знал, что смогу, но всё же боялся ошибиться — но вот в коем-то веке изо рта лились звуки на языке, понятном моей всаднице. В отличие от меня, та не ожидала напутственных слов от льва-орла.

— Ты что, и болтать умеешь? — и это была её первая фраза за крайние полчаса. Я почувствовал, как от нервов задрожал даже её голос, но она всё же выдавила короткий удивленный смешок, и нам обоим стало легче.

— Говорил же, разумный грифон. — я набрал побольше в лёгкие и крикнул: — Сейчас увидите, что я еще умею, госпожа! Держитесь крепче!

И ощущение её рук, обвившихся вокруг моей шеи было последним, что я почувствовал, прежде чем мы ворвались в небо.

***

Небеса… входные двери самого рая, прохладные, каждый раз принимающие в своих широкие гостеприимные объятия. Ладони его пушистые, тяжёлые и мягкие, как хлопок, обхватывают они крепко и будто бы сдавливают со всех сторон струями воздуха, что проносятся под крыльями и над ними, обхватывают и поддерживают, как родитель, что учит детей плавать. Облака, гигантские, необъятные, пролетают мимо так быстро, как никогда не смогли, будь ты на земле. Солнце всё ближе, кажется, стоит только забраться чуть подальше, взлететь чуть повыше, и оно поселится у тебя на крыльях, засияет между глаз. Диаваль как-то проболтался, что превращения в человека даются тяжело — каждый раз перья будто выдирают из кожи, а клюв сплющивается, словно он плашмяком столкнулся с землёй. «Не волнуйтесь, госпожа, — уверял слуга, — стоит моему телу вернуть свою настоящую форму, я будто рождаюсь заново».

Этот полет, во всяком случае, точно казался рождением заново.

Диаваль не соврал — держаться надо было крепко. Даже в теле грифона, как и в любом другом, в нем оставалось много вороньего, и согласно другим себе подобным, взлетел он стремительно: в один миг мы ещё крепко стояли на земле, а в следующий восточный ветер вовсю бил в лицо. Годы без полётов сделали своё — поток чуть не вырвал меня, несмотря на то, что скорость была невысокая, но неожиданность не ослабила моей хватки, и мы продолжили лететь. Лететь. В обе стороны простирались большие, почти закрывающие весь боковой обзор смоляные крылья Диаваля, в их перьях то и дело путался ветер, когда он парил, не шевеля ими, но затем они снова складывались, подгоняли тело, несли вперёд. Я глядела наверх — открывалась бронза далёких облаков, золото, проливающееся солнцем на небо. Наверху было холоднее — во всяком случае, холоднее, чем я запомнила, — и холод этот был таким желанным, словно всю жизнь тек по сосудам вместо крови, и мне, потерявшей её половину, снова пустили его по организму. Мы взлетали выше и выше, пока солнце не замаячило чуть ли не на уровне глаз, а потом рванули вниз — и ветер засвистел, загудел в ушах, вцепился в платье, грозился развязать ленту на голове, будто она ему не нравилась. Он звучал, как музыка — как флейта с альтом, аккомпанирующие барабану, играющему вместо моего сердца, как чей-то совсем близкий оклик, приветствие, чей-то радостный заливистый смех.

Только вот смех звучал намного реальнее. Смех. Откуда? Голос не мог сбежать от меня и действовать по собственной воле, и никогда он не должен был звучать так хрипло — и радостно, так радостно.

Диаваль.

Он смеялся так, как я никогда раньше от него не слышала — с его-то любовью выплевывать смешки, похожие на назойливое карканье. Этот смех не был тем, что он вытягивал из себя, когда с тремя коттеджными клушами снова что-то происходило, и даже не тем, что он — всегда безрезультатно — сдерживал, потому что он касался меня. Другой.

Я могла только смотреть на его темный затылок, на торчащие, как у сов, уши. В какой-то момент он перестал смеяться, только чтобы заговорить, но я не услышала его — ветер уносил слова быстрее, чем я понимала их смысл. Пришлось подвинуться ближе к его шее, склониться к голове. Он тоже совсем чуточку повернулся, будто бы оборачиваясь вслед — но так, чтобы не переставать смотреть вперед.

— Мы!.. — прохрипел он громко между сиплыми вдохами, — мы сделали это! Сделали! Это! Я боялся, у нас не получится, но у нас получилось! Слышите?! Мы.! — паузу заполнила новая порция гогота, — Мы летим!

Звучал он истерически. Можно подумать, из нас двоих впервые за десять лет летает он. Можно подумать, это делаю я… Что, если это только сон? Что, если я проснусь, никогда не вспомню этого сна, ни одному из нас не придёт в реальной жизни эта идея? Часто бывало, что ночные видения от яви практически не отличались, тогда надо было что-то посчитать несколько раз — если не собьёшься, скорее всего, уже проснулась. Считать перья было бесполезно — слишком много, да ещё и путаются в воздухе — пришлось считать пальцы. Пять на одной руке, пять на другой. Я поднесла их поближе, зажмурилась на мгновение, взглянула снова — на одной всё ещё пять, на второй…

— При всём уважении, госпожа! — в этот раз Диаваль уже обратил всё своё внимание на меня — черные пытливые глаза смотрели уже не перед собой, а на меня. Птичья мордочка лишила его лицо практически любой мимики, а ветер — интонации в голосе, но даже так я услышала лёгкий укор в его словах. — Не хотите слушать и держаться за меня руками — хотя бы сожмите ноги или пригнитесь. Мне бы не хотелось вас уронить во время петель!

Петлями оказалось… нечто, что Диаваль выделывал всё последующее время. Цепляться за всклоченную черную гриву в самом деле стоило мёртвой хваткой, ибо ему в голову пришло продемонстрировать всё своё воронье мастерство разом. Дело не закончилось простыми виражами — наклонять тело незатейливыми восьмёрками настолько, насколько позволяла не слишком-то обтекаемая фигура грифона, ему скоро наскучило — из них он вылетал в горки, а то и решал крутиться по спирали вниз, убавляя, наконец, бешеную скорость. Пожалуй, в полёте нам нравились несколько разные вещи — в то время, как я обычно наслаждалась видами, простирающимися подо мной, мой ворон предпочитал кувыркаться, купаться в воздухе, выводя пируэты. И за всё это время дикий бес, вселившийся в его огромное крылатое тело, так и не улетучился — он кричал, вопил и хохотал практически без передышки, взрывался оглушающими выкриками. У меня… болели щеки. Потому что у него был заразительный смех. Потому что аллегро симфонии, в которую вплелся рождённый в его горле колокольный звон, разразилось до своего крещендо — оно прогремело духовыми и струнными в высшей точке какого-то немыслимого кульбита, когда он перевернулся вверх тормашками, в этот раз ужасающе молча, и прежде чем верная смерть взяла нас в охапку, воздух пристегнул меня крепче любого ремня к Диавалю. Ещё секунда — и его окунание в воздушный бассейн завершилось, наши конечности снова были ближе к земле, чем голова.

Если Диаваль физически мог кричать громче, то он только что это сделал. Протяжное «Да-а-а!» слышали наверняка все, кто жил в Топях и располагал ушами.

— Тебе не приходило в голову, что мы можем погибнуть, глупая птица? — я не могла заставить себя сдержать крик. Полёты полётами, а передо мной вся жизнь пронеслась.

— Вас должно было прижать ко мне, госпожа, — выдохнул он. Чувство вины едва ли приглушило его возбуждение, — Я делал это сам, у меня получалось. Это весело! — завопил он, защищаясь, — Страшно, но феерически весело, — он замолк на секунду — то ли отдышаться, то ли собраться с мыслями. Последнее не имело крупного успеха: он только повторил свои предыдущие слова, но гораздо встревоженнее: — Вас должно было прижать… Прижало же?

У меня не получалось на него злиться. Не тогда, когда он исполнил желание, которое таилось во мне долгими годами.

— Прижало, прижало.

Диаваль выдохся. Движения, недавно резкие, как взмахи мечом, громкие, как удары ладонями об барабан, стали тише, плавнее. Мы неспешно, почти лениво пикировали вниз, так, что могучее солнце, в результате всей этой дюжины разворотов теперь преследующее нас за спинами, отбрасывало на земли большую тёмную, как тучу, тень моего большого товарища. Диаваль нынче не подгонял себя крыльями — как в самом начале пути, они теперь покоились в раскрытом состоянии, и мы парили, парили, парили. Грифон глядел вниз, вниз глядела и я.

Земля пела. Могучая цепь гор и скал, днём серая, розовела под утренним солнцем, синие полоски теней ложились на крутые каменные хребты, скрывали в удерживающейся изо всех сил прохладе деревья, как мхи на камнях, расстелившиися у подножий, зеленые и сверкающие. Цепи подальше ещё не знали сегодняшнего солнца — спящие и мудрые, эти бородатые морщинистые старцы продолжали покоиться в чарующей голубизне, отпевая отголоски колыбельных. Верхушки самых могучих из них растворялись в тумане облаков, и те, как птицы, осели сверху, скрывая тёмные пики из виду. Под ногами приветствовал день лес — тень неохотно уступала каждый маленький участок небесному свету, и янтарные камни падали на изумруд деревьев, смешавшихся в подобие одного сплошного подола платья. Холмы, поляны, равнины и долины — всё это пело в унисон, пело гимн, псалом дню, чистоте и абсолютной красоте — хор деревьев отзывался на соло гор. Внизу лентой ложилась река, глубокая и тёмная. Казалось, что искусный художник специально смешал лазурит с кварцевым песком, и толстой кистью провёл получившейся смесью по земле, по своей самой чудной картине, рождая новые краски — и так протянулась среди малахита леса широкая река, переливающаяся под лучами, извилистая, словно спящая змея. Ещё одна полоска, на этот раз выведенная чистой сажей — вересковая стена, ограда волшебного мира от мира человеческого, тянулась полукругом, такая неестественная, не принадлежащая общему феерическому зрелищу — низкая нота органа, изначально не предусмотренная на нотном стане, тревожная — зверь памяти, полк молчаливых сумрачных солдат по периметру. Свет касался и их, но чернота поглощала его, впитывала и не возвращала. За колючками и могучими чёрными ветвями простиралась чужая земля — изгородь падала тяжёлой тенью какое-то расстояние, скрывая поверхность, а далее, как разноцветные заплатки на старых одеждах, соседствовали поля — золотые, коричневые, зеленые, они соседствовали рядышком, как огромная доска для «волка и овец» — кажется, можно было протянуть руку и поставить свою фигурку на свободный квадратик в сетке. Те, что больше не пустовали, были заполнены муравьишками-людьми и точками побольше, наверное, лошадьми: их едва заметные фигурки, казались, оставались неподвижными всё время, если бы не тонкие тёмные полоски, стелившиеся следом.

Мои Топи. Мои прекрасные, чарующие Топи с их природными этюдами, достойными кисти лучших мастеров, и пением птиц, с пьянящим запахом магии в воздухе, со сверкающими чудными существами на каждом шагу. Мой волшебный дом, солнечный и добрый, и я кружу над ним, как давным-давно.

В носу щипало.

— Госпожа, всё в порядке? — вечно участливый, вечно заботливый Диаваль и тут заметил всё раньше, чем я сама. Может, птичье зрение, может, человеческое сердце.

— Да, Диаваль, всё в порядке, — я как в самом чудесном сне. Мой чёрный опиникус нёс меня по воздуху, как корабль по волнам, и что-то тяжёлое, тёплое разливалось в груди, как травяной чай. Туловище Диаваля, та его часть, что была похожа на льва, была покрыта тёмной шерстью, а всё, что росло выше лопаток — шея, грудь и голова — было покрыто перьями, совсем как теми, которыми он гордился, будучи птицей. Они блестели зеленовым ровно так же, как вороньи, а на ощупь… я протянула руки вдоль его шеи, мои ладони сомкнулись у него на груди в неловком объятии… и на ощупь были такие же гладкие и мягкие. — Всё очень, очень хорошо.

В какой-то части поля точки стояли поближе друг к другу в неровном кружке, но на такой высоте они только точками и оставались, и причина сплочения оставалась неизвестной. Хлопки выстрелов не раздавались, воздух не чернел от дыма огнестрельного оружия, к тому же Диаваль ни накануне, ни ранее не предупреждал ни о какой атаке, а значит, лишние заботы напрасны. Мой ворон, однако, ещё какое-то время смерял земледельцев взглядом.

— Тычут в нас пальцами, — угрюмо заметил он и сменил курс ближе к лесу. Птицы, верно, действительно видели несколько лучше.

Итак, мы отправились к Топям. Чем ниже мы опускались, тем отчетливее прорисовывались кроны деревьев, неровности земли, подъёмы и овраги. Время пролетело совсем незаметно, а может, Диаваль в своих кульбитах умудрился перегнать его, но когда мы снизили высоту, солнце сверкало со своей высшей точке, а значит, наступило обеденное время. А казалось, мы только что взмыли ввысь.

Лучи лоснились на траве и на коре морщинистых деревьев, как случайно пролитый какой-нибудь непутёвой феей целебный мёд, небо давно потеряло румянец и поголубело, хоть и оставалось загадочно тусклым для здешней погоды, будто бы обычную синеву перемешали с каплей серой краски и оставили так. С другой стороны, всё лучше, чем гнетущая тьма и вечные чернила скорбящих сумерек. Я приказала Диавалю притормозить у одних из самых раскидистых деревьев — одного вида спрятавшихся в тени фей за обедом хватило, чтобы голод подступил к горлу. Мой слуга и сам наверняка был бы не против перекусить — но недолго, впереди был целый день полётов. Благо, львиное тело позволяло мне собирать плоды, не слезая с Диаваля, потому что… не очень хотелось. Тем не менее, возможно, он подустал от такого грузного туловища и хотел бы спокойно подкрепиться в своём настоящем облике? Он заслужил комфорта… Он заслужил благодарности, но как её преподнести? Я нехотя глянула в его сторону — и увидала только шею, поскольку голова скрылась в ветках и листьях, и высунулась только в ответ на мой оклик.

— А, госпожа, — встрепенулся он. Будь он человеком, обязательно подарил бы сейчас одну из своих беззаботных улыбочек, — Не утруждайтесь, так даже лучше. Я высокий, как человек, даже выше, и могу достать всё, что захочу и сколько, а обращаться с клювом мне совсем не в новинку. Я уже говорил, что это самая удобная форма, в которой я когда-либо был? — глаза его озорно заблестели, — ноги есть, крылья есть, голос есть. Благодать.

Трудно сдержать улыбку, когда он говорит вот так.

Остановка могла бы занестись в историю как самая короткая с начала времён, поскольку ни один не собирался растрачивать лишнюю минуту, которую можно провести над землёй. Мы снова встали у отвеса, и только в последний момент Диаваль почему-то замер. Перья встрепенулись, уши едва задвигались. Но стояла тишина — мне хотелось бы верить, что уж в слухе я птицам не проигрываю, и я не услышала ничего подозрительного. Он не дождался моего вопроса — взлетел, словно ничего не случилось. Зато стоило нам вернуться в нашу стихию, голос его сделался ещё пронзительнее, чем до этого.

— Сейчас буду петь от счастья! — продекларировал он, только мы набрали высоту. Солнце постеснялось своей наготы и накрылось полупрозрачным облаком, и краски леса несколько потускнели. Но даже это не убавило их прелести, не расстраивало глаз.

— Только попробуй.

— Аврора не жаловалась, а я ей колыбельные пел.

— Аврора тогда ещё не разговаривала.

Сольный концерт Диаваля завершился, не начавшись, но уж в аэробатике он себе не отказал. В основном он сам решал, куда и как лететь, когда подниматься и ускоряться, когда сбавлять обороты. Я не была против — на самом деле, мне составляло совершенно никакой разницы, куда нас нёс воздух, лишь бы это продолжалось как можно дольше. Словно пытаясь впечатлить кого-то, он часами выделывал пируэты в эфире, возвышаясь над лесом, рекой, полями и изгородью. Очевидно, даже такое приятное времяпровождение не затуманивало его сознание, и он исправно выполнял свои обязанности — осматривал округу своим зорким взглядом, как делал ежедневно, молчаливо патрулировал территорию, при этом купаясь в воздухе — и, судя по всему, в моих аплодисментах. Он сорвал их пару раз после особенно сложных трюков, и любой бы мог увидеть, как он цветёт от гордости. Бедная тщеславная птица.

— Жаль, я не могу показать вам «бомбочку», — чуть ли не виновато пробормотал он, склонив голову, — сомневаюсь, что в теле отличной от ворона птицы я смогу её проделать. Но, уверен, вам бы понравилось. Кручение, падение вниз будто подбитый, а потом снова контроль в последний момент, когда, казалось бы!.. — голос его изменился, натянулся, как струны настроенного гитерна или ребека, как каждый раз, стоило ему заговорить о полёте. Мы, видимо, разделяли сакральную любовь к небу и полёту, к ощущению свободы, контроля над собой, единения с природой.

— Не переживай, ты показал уже достаточно пилотажа, — непривычно было так просто разговаривать с Диавалем: не как со слугой, а приятелем, единомышленником, другом.

— Говорил же!.. — воодушевился он с очередным смехом. К этому моменту тело его парило почти вертикально, словно вставшая на дыбы лошадь, и я всё ещё держалась за его шею — отчасти для безопасности, отчасти оттого, что это было достаточно приятно. Я чувствовала под своими ладонями, как чуть вздрагивает его тело от смеха, как смешинка вырывается наружу и как… потухает. — Чёрт. Чёрт, чёрт, чёрт.

Мы падали вниз. Мы зачем-то падали вниз.

Воздух свистел и жужжал, как стадо диких ос. Река, что только что лежала слева от нас, крутилась, оказалась справа и снова на своём месте. Зелёное пятно леса крутилось вместе с ней. Диаваль мчался, как чертова бомбочка, про которую он говорил — несся к земле, как подбитый. Не шевеля головой, глядя в одну точку.

И тогда я услышала выстрел.

Он припоздал — хлопок раздался слишком поздно, чтобы предположить, что пуля пробила Диаваля. Но целились точно в него.

Умная, зоркая птица. Увидела войско до того, как стало слишком поздно.

Забрала шлемов, нагрудники, щиты, латы, кольчуга выглядели, как страх и ужас, звучали, как ярость, с которой размахивают мечами, пахли, как порох и жажда крови. Железное озеро в несколько десятков человек растеклось по земле, не ожидая нашего прихода — всё их оружие: копья, клинки и огнемёты — смотрело злыми сверкающими остриями нашу сторону. Безопаснее было бы оставаться в небе, выше пуль и ядер, и поражать противников оттуда магией, не иметь дело ни с оружием, ни с железом, но, видимо, Диаваль не разделял моего мнения. Вместо этого он продолжал понижаться, одновременно умело уворачиваясь от выпущенных стрел, совершенно глухой к моему приказу оставаться наверху. Не в его привычке было ослушиваться моих указаний, не успела подумать я, как он закричал голосом, которого я никогда раньше не слышала:

— Именно сегодня, бесстыжие ублюдки!

И с этими словами он налетел прямо на войско.

Они даже не успели разбежаться, как барашки от орла, хотя наверняка хотели. Диаваль с истошным криком схватил одного из воинов своими огромными птичьими когтями и яростно швырнул в остальных, как ребёнок надоевшую игрушку. Те с шумом и гулом попадали с ног и коней. Поднялась пыль, ветер от крыльев сбил ещё полоску солдат. Груда металла на плечах и груди оставила их лежать, как камни на дне.

— Когда нам и дела до вас не было! Когда мы просто! — он вцепился в тело одного из тех, кто остался лежать. — Хотели! — он также улетел вдаль с криком ужаса, — Повеселиться!

Возможно, будучи настолько злым, Диаваль мог бы справиться и без меня — он рвал и метал, крича что-то, что не было ни словами человеческими, ни птичьими карканьями — он раз уж нам и правда испортили всё веселье… Моя магия подняла нескольких солдат, только целивших свои луки в шею моей птички, и столкнула лбами с победным звоном перкуссий. Лишившись сознания, эти ребята оказались уже неинтересны, и со стрелами, обернутыми в их собственные открытые лица, полетели в ту же кучу, что жертвы когтей Диаваля.

Он стал зверем. Я не могу подобрать другого слова. Попавшие в шею стрелы не останавливали его, приказы ошалевших командиров не помогли войску — он смахивал несчастных крыльями, словно те были песчинками, и вскрывал железные костюмы когтями, словно это была ткань. Моя магия останавливала ядра в воздухе прежде, чем они касались моего единственного воина, и добивала их изуродованные тельца. Мы отлетели в сторону лишь на секунду, и прежде, чем я поняла, зачем, он схватил с земли самый большой булыжник, и мы снова оказались в небе — только что брошенный груз задел больше людей. Мы глядели, приземляясь, как, подобно снежной лавине, он накрыл бедняг.

— Я просто хотел покатать её, а вы опять всё испортили! — вопил он.

Значит, сами напросились.

Диаваль таранил их острым точёным клювом и когтями, я лишала их последних чувств обвившимся вокруг шей волшебством, вместе мы неслись, как корабль-призрак, и несли чёрную смерть. И его, и меня задело несколько пуль, и я могла только успевать сращивать раны, прежде чем впереди маячил очередной солдатишка, нуждавшийся в обработке. Тонкая короткая стрела, пущенная кем-то из оставшихся в живых, впилась Диавалю в бок, и тот с леденящим душу воем опрокинул хвостом небольшой запас пороха, а потом, теперь уже точно специально, швырнул в рассыпавшееся горючее оброненный кем-то из падших воинов факел. Красный цветок разросся, отрезая большую часть полка от командира и его приближенных, поднялся выше и выше, словно хотел, как бобовый стебель, достать до самого неба. Вокруг него завились клубы едкого дыма.

Огонь поглотил остатки оружия. Главнокомандующий, окружённый пламенем, дымом и мёртвыми телами, к которому Диаваль обернулся устрашающе медленно, к тому времени располагал только арбалетом, но ненадолго — магия разнесла дерево в щепки.

Я могла бы убить его. Я бы хотела убить его, прямо тут и не медля, но эта битва принадлежала Диавалю — даже не знаю, почему.

— Я вас всех знаю! — взревел ворон, ощетинившись, — Вы уже пропустили меня через свои мясорубки пару раз, но вот я вышел, чёрствый и злой, — слова его звучали, как приговор; когти клацали по земле с каждым шагом, что он делал навстречу обезоруженным воинам. — Мой друг, — он внезапно кивнул лохматой головой в мою сторону, — что на моей спине, она знает, о чём я. Потому что она сама через это прошла.

Насколько к месту называть кого-то другом, готовясь к убийству на поле битвы? Насколько к месту радоваться, что кто-то назвал тебя другом так почти вскользь, как устоявшийся факт, одновременно готовясь к убийству на поле битвы?

— И мы хотели расслабиться. Сделать вид, что вас никогда не существовало. Перевести дух и повеселиться. И вот она ваша противная компания, — он с презрением понизил голос, вытягивая шею. — Так нельзя. Мне придётся с вами разделаться. — сказал он мёртвым голосом.

Как будто до этого ожидая божьего спасения, воины, до сих пор недвижимые, словно железные статуи, попятились назад, но вряд ли кто из них превосходил по скорости огромную львиную махину. Прыжок — и мы снова взмыли в небо с громким хлопаньем крыльев, но в этот раз Диаваль держал полковника мёртвой хваткой когтей на уровне глаз. Его трагически искажённое мандражом и брызгами крови лицо глядело прямо на нас. Я не могла не позволить себе едкой улыбки в ответ. Если это было возможно, ужас вырос. Даже удивительно, как такого пугливого крольчонка поставили командиром отряда.

— Спасибо хоть, что дали нам насладиться вместе чудным утром, да еще и лишний раз дали потренировать наши боевые способности, — проворковал с придыханием Диаваль напоследок. Мы взмывали выше и летели ближе к скале. Её посиневший в неясную погоду склон встречал нас острыми, словно пещерные минералы, камнями. — Теперь мы работаем так слаженно, что мне даже не нужен её приказ, чтобы спустить тебя вниз и выклевать глаза.

И командир полетел вниз. Ни предсмертный крик, ни гул разбившегося тела не донесся до наших ушей, кровь, брызнувшая на камни, не вывернула наружу наши желудки — Диаваль сменил маршрут в сторону Топей, стоило противнику выскользнуть из его лап, и тяжело понесся к нашему дереву.

Посадка была не лучшей — мой герой с криком раненого животного врезался в землю, едва достигнув её.

— В человека! В человека! — проблеял он, со стоном переворачиваясь на спину. Древко стрелы торчало из бока, короткое и страшное.

— Превращение принесёт новую боль!

— В человека! — простонал он ещё раз. Глупая упрямая птица! Видимо, для него это имело смысл.

— В человека, — повторила я.

На моих глазах птичьи лапы превратились в пальцы, кисти и локти, ступни и колени, шерсть и перья исчезли, обнажая бледную — сейчас бледнее, чем когда-либо — кожу. Стрела, до этого впившаяся в пушистый бок, теперь выпирала прямо сквозь подол чёрной рубашки.

— Госпожа! — вздохнул раненый умоляюще. — Вы видите? Рубашка… шелковая. — Шелковая. О чем это должно было мне сказать? Шёлковые рубашки были самыми удобными, изделия из него носили на Топях все, кто стеснялся наготы, потому что она приятно лежала на теле и была чрезвычайно прочна, почти никогда не рвалась… конечно. Конечно! Я ринулась к Диавалю. Его догадки и мои надежды оказались верны — копье затянуло с собой в плоть ткань, а это могло помочь вытащить оружие немного легче.

— Умная птица, — я попыталась его успокоить, но тот меня не слышал: с запрокинутой головой и сжатыми губами, он, сощурившись, смотрел вверх. Может, так и лучше.

Благо, эта рубашка! Иначе пришлось бы расширять рану, отодвигать плоть, чтобы не поранить её крыльями наконечника. Но без специальных приспособлений, конечно, не могло обойтись, просто потянуть края ткани, чтобы они потянули за собой наконечник, было бы чересчур просто. К тому же, он был металлическим. Пришлось наколдовать деревянные щипцы — я видела их только раз в жизни, они были из стали, а не дерева, да и предметы из ничего создавать надолго было не в моих силах, а значит, нельзя было терять ни секунды.

Одной рукой я схватила щипцами древко прямо у места, где оно выходило из тела, и стала тянуть на себя, другой осторожно двигала ткань подальше, чтобы помочь себе. Диаваль взревел, протяжно вскрикнул на несколько долгих секунд, а затем замолк на какое-то время — только короткие выдохи вырывались из груди. Руки у него тряслись — и у меня тоже. Когда я немного повернула стрелу, чтобы та легче вышла, оказалось, мой питомец знает ещё несколько чудных слов вдобавок к тому, которым назвал солдат. Он пыхтел, стенал и ругался, пока стрела убийственно медленно поддавалась и, наконец, не покинула его тела — как только это произошло, та самая чудная рубашка, прежде чёрная, побагровела. Кровь пропитала ткань, капнула на траву. Диаваль только сдавленно выдохнул.

Что теперь? Люди не деревья: залечивать людские раны, особенно нанесенные металлом, мне приходилось не так уж и часто. Я оглянулась в поисках каких-нибудь трав, способных снять боль или помочь ране быстрее зажить, но на глаза не попалось ничего, кроме небольшого растения с заостренными листьями и острыми розовыми лепестками, собравшимися вместе, как дружная семейка. Помнится, Стефан, когда он ещё тут приветствовался, называл его имбирём и не мог надивиться — заверял, что видел его только у купцов за бешеные деньги, потому что, мол, привезены они с самого края света и отвоёваны у зорких троглодитов. Не за сами цветки, конечно — за корень. По словам Стефана — а их он брал со слов тех самых купцов — он мог избавить и от боли, и, если очень захочешь, от чумы. Значит, вот он.

— Погоди минуту, — промямлила я, прижав его собственную ладонь к открывшейся ране, и встала, чтобы собрать растение.

— Не торопитесь там, — выдохнул он. Отлично. К нему хотя бы возвращалось его надоедливое хорошее настроение.

По щелчку моих пальцев стебли с корнем вытолкнулись из земли, и последние отпали, крупные и грязные. Ещё один щелчок — и чистые, крепкие, твердые, как опухоль, тельца приземлились мне на руку. Пахли они престранно. Я постаралась прикинуть, сколько порошка выйдет из этой непонятной вещи — вряд ли много. Точно недостаточно. Но что ещё может помочь? Я заспешила к своему дереву, одновременно поднимая ошалевшего Диаваля с земли магией — он медленно поплыл за мной. У меня могло найтись что-нибудь стоящее.

Этим чем-то оказался мёд. Вскоре пыхтящий и воющий ворон в человечьем теле оказался передо мной, с очередным щелчком имбирь растворился в порошок и вместе с мёдом и ключевой водой попал ему на кожу.

— Теперь надо крепко перевязать, — я добавила, сдерживая облегченный вздох там, где он и появился. Самое трудное было позади.

— Это я сам, — заверил меня Диаваль и, неловко приподнявшись — ко всеобщему счастью, кровь при этом не хлынула с новой силой — стянул с себя рубашку, обернул её вокруг своего торса и принялся кое-как завязывать. Судя по всему, работа человеческими пальцами до сих пор давалась ему нелегко, но что ж, сам вызвался. Я отвернулась, даруя ему возможность позориться в уединении, когда послышался его мягкий смешок: — Это что же получается? Вы уже во второй раз спасаете мне жизнь — останусь ли я при вашей службе теперь и после кончины своей?

Я обернулась. Вряд ли по его глупой улыбке можно было сказать, что его не устраивает такая перспектива. Странно.

Листья шелестели под легким ветром, солнце, будто специально спрятавшееся за облако на время боя, чтобы не зреть его, робко вернулось на своё прежнее место. И вспомнились огромные пушистые облака, и поющие в унисон с лесом вершины могучих хребтов, и журчащая речка, и свобода, и радость до слёз. Вспомнилось, как мы купались в небе, словно оно принадлежало нам — и как он рвал и метал, когда наш праздник жизни был испоганен. Как он назвал меня своим другом. То есть он был моим слугой, а я была его другом. Интересный у него был взгляд на наши отношения.

— Ты сегодня храбро защищал меня… так что это не считается, — отбила я.

Его руки на секунду замерли над несчастным узлом.

— Да… да, точно, — промямлил он и замолк. Наверняка о чём-то задумался, но не в нашей привычке было выпытывать друг у друга мысли. Когда Диаваль подбирался слишком близко к моим, превращался в ворона или кое-что похуже. От меня же его ограждало только его молчание. — Я разошёлся, — подхватил он, и голос его выдавал волнение. — Я… я не убиваю! — выпалил он с опущенной головой. Волосы скрыли его лицо. — То есть, я помогал вам расправляться с непрошенными гостями, но это был приказ, это не… Я питаюсь падалью и насекомыми, я не убиваю десятки людей, разражаясь речами и разбивая их о скалы! — выдавил он, наконец, встречаясь со мной взглядом. Глаза у него были влажные. Он не проронил ни слезинки, когда я вынимала из него арбалетную стрелу, зато едва сдерживался сейчас.

Просто волшебство, как убийственной злобной фее достался такой добрый ворон.

Мне нечем было утешить его страдающее сердце. Мое собственное чувство вины то просыпалось, как неугомонный зверёк, и скребло коготками по ночам, то так же легко засыпало, оставляя за собой только горечь обиды и холодную радость мести. Сегодня он спал. Единственный, кого мне было хоть сколько-то жалко, сидел передо мной.

— Сегодня ты спас и защитил больше существ, чем погубил, — отчеканила я. Довольно нежностей — я и так знатно перепугалась, когда он, подбитый и окровавленный, лежал передо мной. Ещё немного успокаивающих фразочек, и он задумает и себя записать в мои друзья. И все же мне было неприятно глядеть на его опечаленный лик и раскрасневшиеся глаза. — Отдохни. На остаток сегодняшнего дня это твоё единственное задание, — и я пошла в сторону своего дерева. Сквозь его крону, как кусочки разбитого стекла, виднелись кусочки персикового, нарумянившегося к закату неба. Вот и всё веселье. С небес на землю и обратно, где это было последние несколько долгих лет.

— Что? — и он вскочил, словно его ужалили пчелы. К счастью, рубашка в тот же миг не соскользнула — худо-бедно заворачивать узлы он всё-таки научился. — И это что, всё? Прошу, госпожа, я планировал летать до самой ночи, пока не свалюсь от усталости, — он остановился в шаге от меня. В голос, только что звенящий от непролитых слёз, вплелись радостные, почти интригующие нотки. Кажется, мой слуга научился у своего друга запихивать тяжкие чувства куда подальше.

Я в который раз обернулась, чтобы смерить его взглядом.

— Диаваль, ты ранен, — выпалила я. Его храбрость начала балансировать с безумством.

— Я летаю крыльями, не боками, — возразил тот с умоляющей улыбкой, — Да ладно вам! — всплеснул он руками, — Вам понравилось, мне точно понравилось, погода прекрасная! Войска короля не сунутся в нашу сторону ещё долгое время. Самое время для успокаивающей вечерней прогулки по воздуху, какая-то стрела в боку не лишит меня радости снова вас прокатить, — улыбнулся он, согнувшись в жалкое подобие поклона, которое позволял ему пробитый бок.

Я бы совершенно точно солгала, если бы сказала, что его больные кряхтения на меня не подействовали.

Остановка в этот раз, конечно, заняла несколько больше времени, чем в предыдущий раз. Диаваль, довольный и только изредка сдавленно охающий, промыл в ключевой воде неглубокие ранки и царапины, не требующие чужого вмешательства, неторопясь подкрепился супом с отвратительными на вид жуками, преподнёс мне несколько яблок, чтобы я не отставала, и провозгласил своё абсолютное здоровье. Медленно и как-то смущённо мы подошли к обрыву. По пути он наткнулся на выкорчеванную из собственной плоти окровавленную стрелу, и я проследила, как он растерянно пнул ее подошвой туфель, пока она не скатилась и скрылась из виду. Распрямив плечи, он с деланной улыбкой обернулся ко мне.

— Ну что? — повёл он бровью. — Только чтобы повязка осталась.

А после мы повторили молчаливую утреннюю сцену, когда я обернула его в грифона, тот на пробу прошёлся по кругу, теперь уже проверяя своё раненое тело, и пригнулся. Я оказалась на его спине, но свесив ноги в одну сторону, дабы не задеть, напоследок выслушала добродушный совет держаться покрепче, и он взмыл вверх.

В этот раз он летел ниже и медленнее, словно я пересела с огромного страшного военного корабля на спокойную небольшую лодку и плыла по заливу. Всё вокруг розовело, золото утра сменилось бронзой заката — засыпающее красное солнце одаривало Топи охрой и умброй своих последних лучей. Трава казалась коричневой, камни, выстилающие берег — свинцово-серыми, гладь реки — золотой. Диаваль оставался прямо над ней, так низко, что я могла бы окунуть в воду ноги. Судя по вопросительному хмыканью грифона, именно это и предполагалось сделать, но я не пошла у него на поводу, и он не настоял. Вместо этого я лишь глядела на своё расплывчатое отражение в играющей светом воде, которое распадалось, как в разбитом зеркале, каждый раз, когда неподалёку выпрыгивали на поверхность рыбёшки. Даже лазурная чешуя на их тельцах успевало поймать солнечный блик, прежде чем они с брызгами падали обратно в воду.

— Привет, привет, — тихо смеялся Диаваль каждый раз, когда они показывались. Чёртов Диаваль. И госпожу он свою на битом боку катает, и со всеми жителями по-дружески перекликается. Святой, не иначе. Особенно, если оборачивается и пытается улыбнуться мне, хотя с клювом это бесполезно.

А потом мы поднялись чуть выше, навстречу перламутровому небу, атласом растянувшемуся над нами куполом. Огненный цветок солнца почти окончательно завял на ещё одну ночь, и теперь только оставлял за собой желтоватую матовую полоску, постепенно голубеющую. Мы задрали головы повыше — первые звёзды, как десятки крошечных глаз, следили за нами сверху. Диаваль так и завис, чуть выше крон почерневших пушистых деревьев, медленно маша крыльями, чтобы не потерять высоту, и глазея наверх. Его чёрные глаза совсем сливались с перьями на лице, и только когда он водил ими, блеск отражался в них, как в больших круглых пуговицах.

Мимо, буквально со всех сторон от нас, засуетились другие птицы — с громким карканьем они чёрным нескончаемым облаком проносились рядом.

— Ох нет, опять всё те же, — буркнул Диаваль, поднимаясь выше и дальше от своих сородичей, которым ещё вчера так громко и так обезоруживающе завидовал.

— Твои бывшие друзья? — я не упустила возможности пошутить. Он вообще думал, что говорил на поле?

Диаваль какое-то время то ли пристыженно, то ли испуганно, то ли задумчиво молчал. Трудно было догадаться о его эмоциях без лица с вечно двигающимися бровями, острым, иногда сморщивающимся носом, тонкими губами и ничего не умеющими скрывать добрыми глазами.

Он сконфуженно вздохнул, выводя меня из сомнительных мыслей о его лице.

— Да, компания сузилась, — не без горечи заметил он. Я не удержалась и провела рукой по мягким перьям, когда он опустил голову. В лунном свете то, что днем переливалось зелёным, прямо как моя магия, сейчас отливало фиолетово-синим, в цвет небесному полотну. Мы летели в густой полуночной синеве уже очень давно и высоко, выше, чем, мне думалось, меня понесёт его подбитая тушка. Отсюда лес в Топях был не более чем тёмно-зелёное пятно с проблесками изумрудного на вершинах холмов, лента реки пролегала в тени, словно с расплетенной прекрасной девушкой на ночь косы, стражники-горы голубыми пиками глядели нам вслед. — Но я не против. Лучшие-то всё равно остались.

За такие слова можно было и незаметно почесать его за ухом.

Дальше, за изгородью, чернело место сражения, а за ним, будто, действительно, совсем из иного мира, расстелился человеческий город: пара оставшихся огней-светлячков под чёрной пещерой замка — вот всё, что он представлял из себя во всепоглощающей ночной тьме. Вскоре он и вовсе растворился, как сон, в лёгком тумане ближайшего к нам облака, словно его никогда и не было. Диаваль сказал: «Мы хотели расслабиться. Сделать вид, что вас никогда не существовало». У нас получилось.

В конечном итоге наш маршрут стал большим кругом по воздушному пространству Топей под тишину, нарушаемой только ходом моих мыслей. Мы почти завершили его, когда внезапно стали, покачнувшись, как цветок на ветру, стремительно снижаться.

— Диаваль?! — вскрикнула я, осматривая его бок на наличие открытой раны или нового поражения.

— А? — отозвался он сонно, и тут же с испуганным вскриком встрепенулся. Крылья хлопнули с силой, чтобы предотвратить дальнейшее падение.

— Ты сказал, будем летать, пока не свалишься от усталости. Именно это ты сейчас и делаешь.

— Хотите приземлиться? — уточнил тот, разочарованно, но и облегченно, если это вообще можно было уместить вместе в два слова. «Я хочу дальше жить, а не летать с заснувшим возничим», — хотелось сказать, но язык не поворачивался. Он самоотверженно посвятил весь день тому, чтобы в полной мере исполнить мою мечту, при этом умудряясь спасать меня от людишек, и точно не заслуживал грубостей. Поэтому я просто кивнула, и наша прогулка по воздуху окончилась мягкой посадкой на ближайшем участке ровной земли, не слишком далеко от моего дерева. Я не стала оборачивать его в человека — в таком обличье его единственный закрывающий спину и плечи от ветра предмет болтался на боку, не стала превращать и в ворона — кто знает, насколько большой в соотношении станет рана для птицы. Вместо этого он в личине грифона, к которой уже успел привыкнуть, улёгся на землю, поджав ноги и сложив крылья, явно готовый отключиться на месте. Тем не менее, ко мне сон так и не шёл, поэтому я просто села перед ним. Так его сонная мордочка была как раз на уровне моих глаз. — Сегодня был чудной день, не правда ли, миледи? — подкрадывающийся сон придавал ещё больше какого-то глупого трепета в его добродушный голос.

И все же перья на макушке его головы, как и всегда, были самыми мягкими. Они всегда нравились мне больше всего.

— Да, — ответила я, пока моя рука отдельно от разума проводила по его голове. — И чудный, — он облегченно хмыкнул в ответ на моё заверение. Мои движения наверняка убаюкивали его ещё быстрее. Надо было сказать ему, пока он не заснул — потом всё равно не решусь. — Диаваль?.. — он шевельнул ухом. — Спасибо тебе.

Больше я из себя выжать не могла. Больше ему и не требовалось.

— Всегда рад, — сказал он, и сам его тон предполагал, что сейчас он отшутится, чтобы снять неловкость — за это ему тоже полагалась моя молчаливая благодарность. — Но не завтра — боюсь, госпожа, я буду отсыпаться ещё неделю.

Я только улыбнулась. Стесняться нечего — глаза напротив уже плотно закрылись.

И я уселась спиной к нему прямо рядом с его тёмным большим пушистым крылом, размышляя, стоит ли добираться до своего дерева на ночёвку или сон всё же не настигнет меня этой ночью. В итоге усталость победила, и я обернулась, чтобы предупредить ворона о своём отбытии, хоть тот почти уже ушёл от меня в сонное царство.

— Диаваль? — позвала я шёпотом. В ответ он, совершенно не подав иных признаков бодрствования, даже не раскрыв век, приподнял крыло, как бы приглашая меня под него. Ну уж нет. Это уже ни в какие рамки. Я ни в коем случае не проводила ночь, лежа под его опекой, будто он курица-наседка. И всё же… как давно я не засыпала, закрытая от мира толстыми тёмными крыльями? Достаточно давно, чтобы забыть чувство защищённости в коконе из перьев. Раз уж Диаваль вызвался сегодня возвращать старые ощущения, так тому и быть. Вполне по-дружески.

Я, всё ещё сомневаясь, расплела волосы и улеглась рядом. Ковёр травы совсем чуточку щекотал шею, но к этому можно было привыкнуть. За спиной разлёгся Диаваль, как большая мохнатая грелка — даже не лежа вплотную, я слушала и чувствовала биение его большого сердца. Стоило устроиться поудобнее, как крыло опустилось надо мной, словно занавес.

Лес допевал свой ночной менуэт, с шумом листвы, шептанием ночных фей и блеском звёзд, с журчанием далёкой реки и свистом лёгкого ветра, с умиротворяющим сердцебиением и размеренным дыханием. И это был красивый финал.


End file.
